fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The General's Decision
The general moved the small airplane slightly across the map. Someone in the room swallowed at what was about to happen, while someone else asked what the hell the general was doing. “Saving our souls,” the general replied calmly. “Or else, may God have mercy.” The major looked him in the eye. They were currently under attack; and the major was the only one who knew what the general was doing. The attacks weren’t from an opposing army. The general had sealed the door shut; for the enemy was already inside. He picked up his radio, and called in the coordinates for the strike. 75, 25, 31, 14. Those were the coordinates of the strike. 75, 25, 31, 14. The general sat back down. The only thing left to do was wait. Someone started crying. For once, the general didn’t blame them. The radio called back confirming the coordinates. The planes were going to be at the site in less than 2 minutes. A clanging is heard at the door. The major stood up, not only to withdraw his gun from his holster, but to sit up off of his own fecal matter, the clanging having startled him. The major goes close to the door, as dents start popping up. A drop of sweat rolls off his face. He had no idea what he was doing. Someone yelled for him not to open it. There were 12 or so people, and anyone of them could’ve said it. 1 minute remained. The general shifted in his chair. The door was becoming more dented now. The door crashed open, giving in to the creature behind it. Guns fired. The major jumped back. The sergeant fell on his face. There was a hole in his stomach. He was quite dead. People started jumping and running back to the corners of the medium-sized room. Some had guns held high. 30 seconds remained. The general and the major both waited as more people started falling over. They could not fight what they could not see. They simply stood in place. The creature looked at them. Its large maw dripped gooping, thick saliva. Its tail was spiked, spines going up its back on to the top of its head. 15 seconds remained. The two officers stood their ground. The creature stepped towards them slowly. The general swore under his breath as his eyes glimpsed around at the dead bodies that littered the room. It was a massacre. 10 seconds remained. The major stared at the creature’s face and said under his breath “May the Lord have mercy on our souls.” 5. The creature got closer to the two. 4. A crunch was heard. The general shuddered as the creature stepped on the body. 3. The major held his breath and closed his eyes. He prepared for his final moments. 2. The general held onto his cross. The tear dropped down his face as he did the same. 1. The bombs dropped. The room exploded around them. They were thrown at the wall, and a large slab of concrete fell from the ceiling. The creature was crushed underneath the weight of the ceiling. The rest of the base fell in on itself, fires beginning to blaze and bullets going off nearby as they became heated. The bombs stopped. The explosions stopped. The two officers crawled out of a hole between the concrete. The sunlight shined in their eyes. The major and the general were both injured. But nonetheless, they finally felt safe. The major held out his hand. The general took it, but did not shake it. Instead, he pulled the major into a hug. The general looked the major in the eye, and spoke. “Can you believe it? We actually prayed to that thing.” ---- Inspired by 60 Second War by Slimebeast. Category:Creepypasta